1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for displaying voice-recognized letters on a display unit and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal operates as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
In addition, the mobile terminal attempts to recognize content of a telephone conversation or external voice generated and utilizing the recognized content and generated voice in various ways. For example, a message can be created by executing a speech-to-text (SST) function in which the content of the telephone conversation or the voice generated from the outside is converted into text.
However, it takes a long time for the user to input the content of the telephone conversation or the entire content of the generated voice by executing only the SST function. In addition, it is difficult for the user to easily recognize an important portion, either of the content of the telephone conversation and the content of the generated voice.